Cracks
by XBowtiesareCoolX
Summary: Bree just lost Alex, the man she loved to Eric, the Mob boss, who thought Alex's child threatened his reign.  Bree  attempts suicide, but finds herself in an alternate dimension, full of magic and wonder and her favorite character, Severus Snape.


Disclaimer. I wish I owned HP but I don't, no money is being made from this fanfic...etc.

* * *

><p>Bree shook her head, disbelieving.<p>

"You promised to keep him, for me."

The gangster shook his head, he had lied, she knew that now.

"There were complications Bree, you know that. Now leave it, before I have to convince you."

"Of course not, sir." Bree said, she didn't want to be 'convinced' for Eric, that meant torture.

She had been tortured enough.

"You may leave, Bree, my faithful pet."

"Yes, thank you sir." Bree said obediently and walked away from the mob boss.

Pet?

Yes his pet. She had been that way since she first met him out of high school.

She should have gone to the police; they could have saved him…

But that didn't matter anymore. Eric had killed Alex and his wife and child, and it was Bree's fault. There was no reason to live anymore, her life was a shell, and it was time for Bree to escape it.

She ran as fast as she could, and then found what she was looking for.

The Golden Gate Bridge, in all its lit up glory, waiting for her.

And, without hesitation, she jumped.

As she fell, she wished, for a different world, different life, a place where she could have been happy, and not pushed to do this.

Then there was a crack and Bree was certain she was dead when everything went black.

But she had never hit the water.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was patrolling the grounds again. He still didn't know why Albus made him do this, start of term wasn't until Monday next week, but this Friday night, Professor Severus Snape was patrolling the grounds…<p>

Again.

For no reason other than Albus insisting that 'He needed to get back into the habit of it.'

His dark robes billowed around him as he stalked around the castle, half heartedly looking for things that weren't there.

When he was just about to reenter the castle and turn in, he heard a Severus Snape was patrolling the grounds again. He still didn't know why Albus made him do this, start of term wasn't until Monday next week, but this Friday night, Professor Severus Snape was patrolling the grounds…

Again.

For no reason other than Albus insisting that 'He needed to get back into the habit of it.'

His dark robes billowed around him as he stalked around the castle, half heartedly looking for things that weren't there.

When he was just about to reenter the castle and turn in, he heard a _crack_ and then a _thump_.

He ran to where he had heard the noise, it was at the Apparition point right beyond the Anti-Apparition Spell's reaches.

He looked down at the unconscious young woman.

From the looks of her, she was 24. She was facing up, her eyes closed as if sleeping.

He pulled out his wand and levitated her, taking her to the Hospital Wing.

When he arrived, Madam Pomfrey was at her desk and writing down something in her log.

"Madam Pomfrey." Stated Snape, calmly, as if he took unconscious people to the Hospital Wing every night.

"Severus, I have been meaning to tell you I am in need of the Antidote to common poisons before the Term starts." The nurse said, still writing in her log, not looking up.

"Madam, I am in need of assistance." Severus said pointedly. Pomfrey looked up and her annoyed expression was instantly replaced with a worried visage. "Oh dear?" She gasped. Madam Pomfrey immediately got out of the chair and opened the curtain to one of the free beds. Snape floated the unknown woman to the bed, and lowered her onto it.

"Who is she Severus?" Poppy Pomfrey asked.

"Don't you think if I had the slightest idea, I would have said so?" Snape said snarkily. Pomfrey gave him a stern look as she scanned the woman and repaired her broken bones easily.

"She's had a bit of a concussion from a fall, how curious. Where did you say you found her?" Poppy asked Professor Snape.

"Right outside the protective enchantments." Snape said, avoiding snapping at the witch, Poppy always disliked it.

"You think she may have apparated here?" Pomfrey mused.

"Possibly" Snape answered simply "I will go and inform the Headmaster."

And with that, the Potion's Master billowed out of the Hospital Wing, and through the halls to the Gargoyle that guarded Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Bouncing Bear Berry Babies" The somber man said, inwardly cursing the absurd passwords Dumbledore came up with.

Severus knocked on the door, immediately entering after the affirmative enter came from the whimsical wizard inside. Snape slammed the door behind him, standing straight with his hands behind his back as he faced the Headmaster.

"Headmaster." Snape said "A young lady had arrived on the grounds, or crashed there rather, I found her at the apparition point"

Albus looked calm, and not surprised, but his sparkling blue eyes were tinged with worry. "What is her condition?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Not too bad, only broken bones, Poppy healed them quickly, and a concussion" Snape said matter-of-factly.

"And we have no means of identifying her?"

"Well I didn't- she was mangled sir."

"Ah- Severus, is she conscious?"

"Not since she hit the ground, no."

"Well, you may go Severus." Albus said, finished with questioning the Potion's Master. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Good Evening sir." Snape bowed his head in respect and quickly left to go to his rooms for some peace and quiet after the uproar of tonight.

Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat and looked out his window. Fawkes screeched at his master, flying over onto the wise wizard's shoulder, demanding attention.

Albus stroked the phoenix lovingly.

"The prediction was correct Fawkes. " He said.

"She has arrived."


End file.
